


Never Go to Bed Angry

by FoxRafer



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted as <a href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/441354.html?thread=16542218&format=light#t16542218"><b>comment fic</b></a> at <a href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/"><b>jim_and_bones</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Never Go to Bed Angry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as [**comment fic**](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/441354.html?thread=16542218&format=light#t16542218) at [**jim_and_bones**](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/).

The streets were filled with the nocturnal, their numbers only slightly less than their sun-drenched counterparts. Karl walked smoothly and quickly, keeping his head down, relying on the anonymity of the city to retain his privacy. The pavement shimmered beneath his feet, the streetlights glistened in the rain, but all he saw were the steady progress of his feet, one after the other toward his destination.

Their argument became heated almost as soon as it began, the topic significant to them both. He knew it wouldn't be resolved tonight; they'd have to spend much more time hashing out their differences before they could come to an understanding. But as cliched and sappy as it sounded, Karl refused to go to sleep on that note. They needed to see each other, needed to reaffirm their importance to each other. Then he could return home, more settled and less restless, and they could start again the next day.

Karl stood in front of the door waiting for Chris to answer. The rain had weakened to a fine drizzle but despite the cooler evening temperatures he still felt slightly overheated. He imagined what he must look like through the peephole, the small lens splattered with water magnifying his damp hair, the flush of his skin. A stray thought knotted his stomach: what if Chris wouldn't let him in? Footsteps approached the door from within and he tried for a conciliatory smile that came out as gentle weariness. One beat, two, then the deadbolt clicked, the chain slid from the latch, and the door opened to Chris's matching expression. Karl's muscles relaxed as he walked inside, his mind already easing.


End file.
